SpiderMan: The Widening Gyre
by Green Gallant
Summary: Season 3: Still not recovered from his father's death. Harry decends into madness and takes on the mantle of the Green Goblin. And is now intent on destroying all those he once held dear. And the odds have never been higher. Spidey's in for the fight of


_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another new story. Ever since watching the show I've really gotten into the Spectacular Spider-Man fandom. I've had this backlog of ideas for a while now. And for a while I couldnt figure out what to do with all of them. So I've decided to do something of an epic. I'm not exactly sure how far reaching this story will be, but I guess you can say I'm swinging for the fences here. More on that later. Anyway this is going to be a decidedly darker fic than what you might usually find here on the Spectacular Spider-Man page. Hope you guys like it. _

**Spider-Man: The Widening Gyre**

One month had passed since Norman Osborn's demise on the rooftops of New York City. One month since he saw his father fully formed as the Green Goblin go down in flames while battling Spider-Man. And it was because of him his father was dead...

"He was just sick...Spider-Man should have seen that...he should have helped him...but he didnt. He did nothing." he said to himself eyes devoid of emotion.

"Harry...you cant continue to live like this. Your father was sick...but you cant keep living in the past." Gwen said imploring him down on her knees infront of him.

"But he was my dad...I loved him." he said in sorrow.

"I know Harry. I know." she said wrapping her arms around him. Harry clinched his fists and buried himself in her shoulder. Slowly he raised his arms up and grabbed the back of her shirt clinching it tightly. She could feel the anger and sorrow building inside him.

"He should have done something...he should have saved him. He didnt know what he was doing. It was the Green!" he sobbed.

Gwen remained on the ground as Harry cried into her shoulder. She didnt know what else to say. And now it seemed like she was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Spider-Man did all he could." she reasoned with him.

"That's a lie! All he did was fight him. He didnt...he didnt talk him down one time." his voice quaked.

"That's because he didnt give him a chance to." she said softly.

"Dont you dare defend him Gwen." he growled. His words tore at her heart. Her friend of five years was now a shell of his former self. Ever since that night all he's talked about is getting revenge on Spider-Man. As supportive as she was of him. She was at her wits end, she couldnt bare to see him destroy himself anymore.

"Harry I...I think its time you got professional help." she said softly. Harry gasped and immediatly stopped crying. There was an unsettling silence as she felt Harry squeeze her midsection tighter than before, suffocating her.

"I'm not crazy." he said softly.

Gwen struggled to reposition herself while at the same time trying to calm him down.

"I didnt say you were." she quickly apologised.

"You just did." he growled.

"Help does not constitute a mental ailment, your father's death hit you hard. Its common in people, but its how you handle it that matters. Harry your squeezing too tight." she said as she began to struggle more.

"Your saying that my way of grieving isnt normal? I just lost my father!" he said standing up.

"Harry!" she groaned as he held her there.

"You think I dont know about you and Pete?" he said growing more aggitated. A dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as he stared back at her.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?!" he yelled.

"Harry please..." she pleaded.

His eyes widened as he came back to his rational self, alarmed by what he was about to do he let go of her and got back. His breathing became erratic as he started to sweat.

"Gwen... I'm so sorry. I dont know what came over me!" he apologised obviously distraught over it.

"Please...dont tell anyone." he begged.

Gwen shook her head still in shock. Quickly he got up and opened the door to his apartment. Cautiously she made her way to the door, arms guarding herself from anything he might try. Before she made it to the door he stopped her just short. She looked back at him terrified not knowing if he was in control of himself.

"Gwen...I just want you to know that I'd never do that to you." he said guninely.

Gwen held herself at a distance and quietly made her way out. Harry sighed exasperated at himself and shut the door. Gwen walked briskly down the hallway as she heard things breaking behind her and broke out into a sprint intending to get as far away from him as possible. As she ran she took out her phone right now there were only two people she wanted to call. She rushed to the elevator and pushed the down button frantically as it slowly made its ascent. Inside the apartment Harry was slouched down against a wall amongst the ruined pottery and furnature that littered the room. A few minutes later Gwen raced out of the building and plowed past people on the sidewalk.

"What have I done? What was I going to do to her?" Harry said aloud.

"You know perfectly well what was going to happen." he answered himself.

"But I wouldnt... I love her..." he said.

"But she doesnt love you. She only stayed with you out of pity. Exactly as you wanted." his other voice said sounding more sinister.

"But that's not what I wanted." he answered.

"Isnt it? You knew she was going to be with Peter. And you couldnt let her do that. You used your father's death as a ploy to get her to stay with you. And now she's never coming back to you. You should have done it when you had the chance!" his other self proclaimed.

"No! I'm not that kind of person. I would never hurt Gwen." he said.

"But she already hurt you. It only makes it right. Think of all the people that have wronged you Harry. Peter and Gwen they were once good friends of yours, but they both managed to screw you over when they fell in love with each other. Even that chick Gloria Grant you went to Homecoming with abandoned you. People are only in this world to hurt you. Your father knew that better than anyone, which is why whenever opportunity arose he grabbed it by the balls! And now you Harry have a opportunity. Are you going to allow others to walk all over you? Or will you be the one that steps on them? You have much more power than you realize! You are not just the Green Goblin, your Norman Osborn's son, legal heir to his empire. If you want great power you must sieze it, only then will those around you fall. Epecially Spider-Man." the voice said.

He stood up to challenge the voice in his head.

"What if I dont want to? I not a supervillain." he told him.

"Neither was your father at first. You've only begun to taste the dark side and you will soon learn that the benefits far outweigh the risks. Your father knew that the only way to gain respect is through power, if you succeed in this then you will finally become the man he always wanted. You'll be able to get any girl you want, nothing in this world is beyond your reach. And you will finally have your revenge on Spider-Man. All you have to do is say yes." the voice told him.

"I dont want to lose control." he said.

"You'll be in complete control. Just like your father was." the voice said.

"But I thought..."

"The Globulin Green controlled him? Hardly, your father knew exactly what he was doing. From the moment he became the Green Goblin. And that's one of the things you inherited from him. You already know how to manipulate others, if he could remain in control of his actions so can you." the voice told him.

"But what about Gwen? What if she tells?" he asked.

"She's already decided on her course of action. The question is what will yours be?" the voice asked him.

Sometime later the doorbell rang at the Parker household. Peter answered the door to see a distraught Gwen standing before him terrified and out of breath.

"Gwen? What happened?" he asked.

"Its worse than we thought. Peter he tried to hurt me." she started.

"Uh why dont you come inside?" he asked opening the door to her.

Gwen made her way inside as Aunt May peeked in from the kitchen.

"Why Gwen what a pleasant suprise." she said wiping a pan. It was then she noticed the look on Gwen's face.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"Nothing Mrs. Parker." she replied.

Aunt May set down the pan and dish cloth unconvinced and came into the living room.

"Now Gwen you know that you and Peter can tell me anything." she told them. Gwen looked down at the floor.

"I appreciate that Mrs. Parker its just..."

"I understand dear." she said and left the two of them alone.

"Why dont we talk about it in my room?" he asked.

Once they were behind closed doors, Peter sat on the bed as she tried to explain to him what happened.

"Earlier today I was with Harry. He still hasnt gotten over his passing...he still blames Spider-Man for what happened. I tried to reason with him but it seemed like the more I did...the angrier he got and then..." she paused. She didnt see Peter move from the bed over to her and took her by the hand.

"Did Harry..." he asked in a serious tone. Gwen only shook her head.

"He didnt, I got through to him. But in those moments I was scared. I didnt know what I was going to do. Peter's he's changed, he's not the boy we used to know. And he knows about us." she stated.

Peter's eyes lit up in shock. Gwen bowed her head and put her arm around his back.

"Peter what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We'll have to tell your dad and file a police report." he answered softly.

"If Harry's as unstable as you say he is, then we have to take action." he said with resolve. Gwen sighed and shook her head.

"But I dont want to do that to him. If the police show up...it might send him over the edge." she told him.

"I know Gwen, I know. I dont want to either." he said holding her close. Outside the door Aunt May covered her mouth in shock.

_"Which means I'm going to have to confront him as well." _Peter thought to himself.

Back at the Penthouse, Harry raided his father's secret armory and dawned a new Green Goblin outfit. He then located an upgraded Goblin Glider and finally ransaked the remaining viles of Globulin Green. As he took a flash from its placeholder, he viewed the small green vile and began consuming it. He smashed the vile and started drinking another one, as he did so he felt his strength and stamina multiply. And as it did his rationality started to receed, his pupils shrank as its properties took hold. After polishing off the second vile and breaking it, he turned and saw a staff with a Jack-o-Lantern motif on top. Harry took the staff and strapped it to his back. He then got on his glider and rocketed out of the lair.

Back at the house, Peter took out his phone.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" he asked.

Gwen looked down in contemplation, her father still hadnt recovered from when she was kidnapped by Doc Ock. The last thing he needed was to hear that she'd been attacked by one of her own friends. But at the same time he needed to hear this. She just couldnt imagine calling the police on Harry. Little did anyone else know he was about to make his own house call.

The Green Goblin soared over the skies of New York and headed towards Peter's neighborhood. With the house in view a Pumpkin Bomb sprang up from the glider deck into Harry's hand. At that same moment Peter's Spider Sense went off grabbing his attention, in slow motion he dropped the phone and turned towards the window. Gwen said something but wasnt heard as Harry threw the bomb at the house. In a split second he grabbed Gwen and threw her to the ground as the bomb hit blowing out the front of the house. The explosion threw Peter and Gwen across the bedroom floor as Aunt May fell outside the bedroom. Harry threw two more bombs at the house damaging it further covering it in a fog of green smoke.

"There's no turning back now." smiled Harry.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I'll admit that Harry might have been a little out of chracter at the start of the story. But one might say he's faking it. You can decide. I tried to make his decent into madness seem plausable as far as his character was concerned. Back in the 90s cartoon, Harry went insane after his dad's disappearance and became the new Green Gobin. This is something along those lines. I guess its pretty self explanatory. I'm still fairly new to writing Spider-Man but I hope this was to everyone's likeing. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
